Marcas
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Lovina llega a una reunión mundial con unas extrañas marcas en su piel y España no puede evitar sentir celos EspañaxNyo!Romano


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Summary: Lovina llega a una reunión mundial con unas extrañas marcas en su piel y España no puede evitar sentir celos EspañaxNyo!Romano

Personajes principales: Lovina Vargas (Nyo!Romano), Antonio Fernández (España)

**Marcas**

Antonio Fernández Carriedo estaba sumamente feliz por tener que ir a la ONU en esta ocasión, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivo tiene un típico y común español para estar alegre por ir a trabajar? Todo se reducía a un "Ella" Si, hace mucho que no veía a su adorada Lovina, el Sur de Italia y por lo que sabía hoy le tocaba ir a ella en lugar de Felicia ¡Por eso iba a la reunión dando saltitos que lo hacían ver tan macho!

Apenas entró se encontró con su querida castaña con los ojos cerrados, una venita en la cabeza y golpeando una y otra vez unos papeles sobre la mesa, llevaba su conjunto militar de chaqueta y pantalón color crema que le gustaba tanto a España ¡Se veía tan mona a sus ojos!

Luego de un momento se dio cuenta por qué su italianita tenía tamaña vena hinchada, a su lado estaba el siempre sonriente estadounidense haciendo enojar a la pobre Inglaterra que le gritabas groserías desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estuvo a punto de ir a sacarla a de ahí cuando de pronto… La siempre señorita Alice Kirkland perdió el control de sí misma y lanzó el té que se estaba bebiendo. ¿La mala suerte? Al ser un impulso tuvo tan mala puntería que le llegó todo el tibio líquido a la sureña que no tardó en ponerse de pie muy enojada mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para quedar con la playera sin mangas blanca que llevaba siempre debajo.

— Cazzo cagna! **(*)** —Chillaba tratando de secarse con su propia prenda de ropa.

— Bloody git! ¡No tienes que moverte cuando te quiero tirar algo! ¡¿Qué no ves que le di a Romana?! —Regañó la inglesa al americano que no dejaba de reírse.

El moreno que miraba desde la puerta por fin se decidió a entrar yendo enseguida a auxiliar a la muchacha.

—Lovi~ Hola~—Saludó canturreando y conteniendo las ganas de darle un abrazo de oso.

—Hola bastardo…—Gruñó sin mirarlo mientras trataba de que el líquido no dejara ver a través de la fina tela.

— ¿Te ayu…? —Pero no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, pues sus curiosos ojos captaron una marca rojiza en su antebrazo.

— ¿Qué esperas para ayudarme idiota? —Interrogó con el cejo cada vez más fruncido y su piel poniéndose de gallina.

— ¿Qué te pasó ahí? —Preguntó sin rodeos el español rozando con el dedo la marca, Lovina abrió los ojos como platos sonrojándose como nunca y enseguida cubrió la zona con las manos.

— ¡N-nada! Además ¡¿Qué merda te importa estúpido?! —Se notaba muy nerviosa, Antonio acercó su mano para apartar las de la castaña… Y entonces notó otra cosa… Cercano a sus manos… Las delicadas y blancas muñecas de su italiana estaban… ¡Rojas e hinchadas!

La primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza al de habla hispana era un hombre grande y musculoso con aspecto de actor de cine atrapando con fuerza las muñecas de la sureña para mantenerlas sobre su cabeza mientras le trataba de besar a la fuerza, la castaña lloraba y trataba de liberarse gritando "¡Jefe España! ¡Sálveme!", pero de pronto su mente cambió la imagen haciendo que el hombre musculoso pareciera un punk-metalero-violador. Podía ser un poco ingenuo, pero hasta él sabía que si su atacante pareciera actor de cine su amada italiana no se negaría…

— ¡¿Q-qué miras estúpido?! —Gritó roja como tomate maduro la menor, España la estaba mirando mucho y le asustaba que estuviera tan serio.

Pero antes de poder contestar Alemania tomó de los hombros a la castaña haciendo que se sentara a pesar de sus protestas y el español tuvo que ir a ponerse junto a Bélgica porque ya casi no quedaban sillas.

Toda la reunión se mantuvo callado, serio y pensando en las extrañas marcas que llevaba la italiana en la piel y que los demás parecen no haber notado. Esperaba con ansias que acabara pronto la reunión para poder hablar en privado con ella, varios países le preguntaron si estaba bien, pero simplemente pasaba de ellos y seguía mirando su reloj.

— ¡Eso ha sido todo en la reunión de hoy! —Gritó Estados Unidos corriendo con sus hamburguesas mientras Alice iba detrás de él tratando de ahorcarlo, las naciones tomaron sus cosas tranquilamente y se fueron, algunas preguntándole a España si quería salir de fiesta o algo así pero él no respondía.

— ¡Roma! —Gritó de pronto tomando el brazo de la muchacha y metiéndose en un armario de 1,5x1,5 m. tratando de que no se moviera tanto—Me debes una explicación—Habló situándose en la puerta para evitar una posible fuga.

— ¡Yo no te debo nada bastardo! —Gritaba tratando de sacarlo de la puerta para poder salir— ¡Y quítate que me estoy asando!

— ¡Lovina Vargas! —La muchacha se quedó muda, España nunca le había dicho su nombre completo, siempre lo abreviaba—No nos vamos a ir de este caluroso armario hasta que me expliques cómo cojones te hiciste las marcas en los brazos y muñecas—La voz firme empezaba a aterrarla— ¿Y bien? —Silencio— Si no me dices cuando cuente 3 me voy a ir y te dejaré encerrada—No quería hacerlo, pero los celos lo estaban controlando.

—No te atreverías…—Gruñó la menor algo intimidada.

—1…—Claro que se atrevía—2…

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —Chilló completamente roja—Pero como alguien se enteré destruiré Madrid…—Luego suspiró y empezó a narrar—Verás… Yo…

Era la noche anterior a la reunión y lo único que se podía ver en la oscuridad era el brillo de una pequeña pantalla alumbrar la cara de una muchacha y un reloj junto a ella que marcaba las 4:30 am, tendría que estar durmiendo porque en pocas horas sería la reunión mundial, pero no me importaba la hora porque se había quedado atrapada en la mejor trampa hecha por el hombre… Internet.

—No puedo creer que hayan tantos foros de esa serie "Hetalia"…—Susurraba mirando cuantas cosas le estaban saliendo, clickó algunas, cerró otras, leía y leía sin descanso para sus pobres y cansados ojos… Hasta que encontró algo.

Era una imagen de un chico llorando y el otro tratando de ahorcarlo… Le recordaba mucho a ella y su hermana, pero no entendía el sentido de la imagen hasta que vio en la parte de abajo una frase que decía "¡Última vez que te veo con ese bastardo en la cama!" "¡Pero fratello! ¡Ludwig te preguntó si querías hacer trio!" **(**)**

La castaña sintió como la risa subía por su garganta queriendo escapar, pero es probable que despertara a su hermana y esta empezaría a llorar diciendo que así no se despertaría para ir a la reunión y cosas así…

Por lo que se le ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo, tomó su antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha y presionó sus uñas en un punto que le resultara fácil de ocultar, cuando ya se le pasó el ataque dejó de hacerlo dándose cuenta que su piel en ese sector se ponía roja, pero no le importó.

Siguió vagando por internet y de pronto se encontró un video… Con Iggiko bailando de una manera demasiado loca **(***)** Sobria, borracha, de ángel, de camarera ¡Un poco de todo! Ahora sí que no aguantaba las risas, esta vez se agarró las muñecas mutuamente y comenzó a apretarlas con toda la fuerza que poseía, cuando acabó el video puso todas las páginas abiertas en favoritos, apagó la computadora y se durmió…

…Un par de horas después empezó a sonar "_Buono tomato buono tomato buono buono…~"_ y la canción se calló cuando Lovina tomó la pelota-despertador y la tiró contra la pared **(****)**

Soñolienta se levantó yendo sin escalas al baño, se dio una ducha de agua helada por el calor y para despertarse, apenas salió se dio cuenta de las marcas rojas que adornaban su piel… ¡¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?! No podía ocultar con una playera normal sus heridas. Miró a su alrededor y entre la ropa tirada en el suelo de su habitación se encontró su chaqueta militar, suspirando fue a recogerla…

La sureña tenía la mirada desviada y las mejillas coloradas como los tomates que tanto adoraba, España la miraba anonadado y muy avergonzado por sus propios pensamientos.

—Entonces… ¿Era eso? —Rompió el incómodo silencio el hispano sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Qué más esperabas bastardo? —Gruñó la menor tratando de abrir la puerta de nuevo— ¿Podrías abrir la puta puerta?

—No… Quedémonos un rato más…—Ronroneó el muchacho acorralándola.

—A… ¿A hacer qué? —Tartamudeó la sureña con nerviosismo.

—A… hacerte más marcas…

–**Fin–**

**(*) Maldita hija de puta, según el traductor google ;)**

**(**) Lo vi en la firma de una chica en un foro xDD y aunque ahora no le encuentro gracia, en su momento morí de la risa.**

**(***) El video existe, por supuesto que con el Inglaterra del anime y no la Fem! versión xDD**

**(****) ¡Existen! Y yo quería uno así xDD**

Se me ocurrió anoche cuando me tenía que morder la mano para que mi madre no me escuchara reírme xDD

Eso es todo…

Bye~

**PD: Si lees y no comentas te muerdo! (¿?) éwe**


End file.
